Casi Pillados
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Cuando estas enamorado, tiendes a hacer locuras. ¿Como que? Cortar clases con tu novio para tener un momento de "libertad". Pero ¿que pasa cuando de repente te encuentras con tu padre?


**Toda Esta Locura La Escribí a Base de Una Experiencia!**

**Y NO... no fue a mi la que me paso, todo lo que leerán a continuación..  
**

**Por si las Dudas, capish?**

**Disfruten el One-Shot! :D**

_**Disclaimer: Kishimoto es Dueño del Maravilloso Mundo de Naruto. Por que si fuera Mío...Neji NO Hubiera Muerto. ¿Oíste Masashi? **_

* * *

**Casi**** Pillados**

Sinopsis: Cuando estas enamorado, tiendes a hacer locuras. ¿Como que? Cortar clases con tu novio para tener un momento de "libertad". Pero ¿que pasa cuando de repente te encuentras con tu padre?

.

.

.

**Capítulo Único:**

En una zona metropolitana de Japón, mas bien, la inmensa ciudad de Tokio. Entre medio de tantas personas ocupadas en su propio quehacer, entre infinidad de calles y taxis en servicio. En uno de los callejones, en un auto de color negro, con los cristales a medio tintar; estaba una pareja, que, como _novios_, se besaban apasionadamente.

Él, con la mano abrazada en la estrecha cintura de la chica; Ella enredando sus delicadas manos en sus cabellos negruzcos y rebeldes... Sus labios saboreándose entre ellos.

Esta pareja, estaba a punto de cumplir un año juntos,y lo curioso del caso era que sus conocidos y algunos familiares no tenían la más mínima idea de que ellos llevaban ese tiempo saliendo. No era que no querían solo que, el hecho de que un romance entre los herederos dos de las familias mas prestigiadas del país; significaba

_Nada De Privacidad._

Además, existían los beneficios: Era más cómodo el estar pendientes del otro si nadie sabía. No tendrían a los fotógrafos y la prensa pisándole los talones a cada segundo del día. Y, ¿para que negarlo?

Les divertía la idea de tener un noviazgo secreto.

Los protagonistas, rompieron el beso, para luego pegar sus frentes, a lo que recuperaban el aire robado.

La chica de largos cabellos negros con tintes azulados, piel nívea, y ojos exóticamente perlados con un lila casi perceptible enmarcado por unas largas pestañas. Poseía una figura de infarto...Una Chica muy Bonita en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus atributos físicos, era muy tímida, callada, reservada, introvertida e insegura, por eso, nunca antes se había dado la tarea de resaltar en grandes multitudes.

El chico, era todo lo contrario en cuanto a personalidad se trataba. Era el más deseado de toda la institución escolar, y con mucha razón, pues el era un adolescente muy atractivo, con esa piel pálida, esos ojos negros que eran intrigantes, cabellos rebeldes, y esa impotente presencia junto con esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba. Se había fijado en esa chica que era todo lo contrario a él.

Ella la sumisa y callada Hinata Hyuga, había logrado captar la atención del frío e insensible Sasuke Uchiha.

Cabe destacar, que, este ultimo, nunca había tratado de conquistar a una chica, puesto a que se había acostumbrado a la tortuosa realidad de que, tan pronto lo veían pasar, todas las mujeres se le apegaban a él. Cosa que lo molestaba en gran manera.Y precisamente, fue eso lo que llamo la atención de aquella chica. Tan pronto vio que ella no lo perseguía o algo por el estilo como hacían sus compañeras, supo que era distinta; era la única que ignoraba su presencia.

A principio no le dio importancia, total mejor para él, una menos en el tan fastidioso grupo de fanáticas innecesarias. Eso fue lo que pensó el pelinegro, sin embargo se hallo así mismo, buscándola con la mirada, sintiéndose molesto cuando ella pasaba por su lado y no le prestaba atención; era como si el no existiera para ella.

De un momento a otro, llegó a prestarle más atención. Había visto su sencillez, su tartamudeo, que en otras circunstancias lo hubiera llegado considerar como molesto; pero eso no era lo que pensaba, es más lo encontraba adorable, aunque, aun después de un año no lo admitía, como el terco que era.

Todas esas pequeñas cosas sobre ella, fueron suficientes para que el tomara la decisión de _conquistarla..._

Pero el conquistarla no le iba a ser tan sencillo, bueno, no como él esperaba. Le había dado un trabajo, pues el nunca había caído en el papel de conquistar. Además, era mucho para su orgullo, el hecho pedirle ayuda a alguien. Ni si quiera a su hermano, que parecía el más indicado para darle ese tipo de consejos, ya que, este ultimo, estaba felizmente casado y con un bebé en camino.

Nunca pensó es un momento tan irónico como lo era aquel; la única chica que de verdad le interesaba, era la única que no estaba interesada, lo más mínimo en él. De solo acordarse se reía...

Como eran las vueltas de la vida. Que ironía ¿no?

Hace un año, esa situación no le encontraba una pizca de gracia. Por que el no sabía que hacer, y de verdad para él no tener el control, o una certeza concreta de lo que pasaba referente a ella, lo frustraba. Para colmo, si aun no tenía suficiente, su querida Hyuga, no se daba cuenta de nada, de cualquier intento por parte de el, nada, eso complicaba las cosas... y lo tenía de un humor.

El de por sí no era una persona, que se le hiciera sencillo dar a conocer sus sentimientos, y su orgullo era demasiado para el decirle a ella que le gustaba. Una situación no tan fácil, la que había vivido este Uchiha.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo para finalmente llamar su atención?

_"...La estaba buscando, y la muy idiota no se dignaba a aparecer ¿Donde se supone que estaba? Tenía que verla, tenía que pedirle una explicación. ¿Como ella se atrevía dejarse abrazar por alguien que no fuera él?_

_Es cierto que ellos no eran Nada...aún._

_Sin embargo eso no era lo que importaba, el hecho que valía en esos instantes, es que alguien la había tocado. Por primera vez en su vida sentía los tan legendarios celos, y el se atrevía a decir que el era muy posesivo con lo de él. También admitía que se sentía amenazado de que le quitaran lo suyo. El era hombre y sabía muy bien las intenciones que tenía el Inuzuka para con Hinata, y sin duda alguna, aquello lo había molestado como nunca.__  
_

_Por que Hinata, era suya, no importaba si eran novios o no, ella le pertenecía. Fin del Asunto._

_La localizó, estaba leyendo un libro en la terraza de la escuela. Lugar muy concurrido aquella hora, pues era el receso. Aún así, eso no impidió que el avanzara hacia donde ella estaba. Vio como una chica se paraba frente a ella, para decirle algo, aun, no dejo que aquel detalle impidiera su propósito. Cuando estuvo cerca, la tomó del brazo, sin decir nada, se la llevo de aquel lugar, todo ante la mirada atónita de todos allí, y una Hinata muy confundida._

_Se la llevo a un lugar solitario, a donde el pensaba que era conveniente hablar, sin la existencia de interrupciones. Paró cuando llego al tercer piso de aquella escuela._

_-U-Uchiha-san.- dijo la temerosa voz de la joven, que se sentía intimidada ante la mirada de él.-¿E-Estas todo b-bien?-_

_Sasuke, hacia todo lo posible por no gritarle. Estaba enojado, pero no tanto con ella, sino consigo mismo, por no poder controlarse cuando ella estaba cerca, por que ella, lo volvía loco, más cuando lo miraba de esa manera..._

_...Todo se le olvidaba a él. _

_Quería decirle tantas y tantas cosas, pero su mente se había quedado en blanco, mientras sus ojos se conocían. El impulso, las ganas de decirle todo lo que tenía planeado, se habían esfumado. ¿Que se supone que haría con esa mirada que ella le daba, transmitida en sus grandes ojos transparentes, que, esperaban una explicación a su aparente estupidez? _

_Dejo escapar un gruñido, estaba frustrado.-Todo es tú culpa.- le dijo el, su voz calma, seria, con una frialdad rencorosa._

_-¿D-Disculpe?- claramente la chica estaba confundida._

_-Dame una explicación para saber como es que me interesas tanto, Hyuga.- el se iba caminando hacia ella; los pasos que el avanzaba ella los retrocedía con sus pies._

_-Me t-temo que...n-no le e-entiendo.-_

_-Hyuga.-se dio cuenta que cuando pronunciaba su apellido, ella temblaba, abriendo sus ojos. -Me molesta que no entiendas.- la acorralo en la pared, cuando la chica choco contra esta. -Como puedes ser tan tonta, para no darte cuenta de que me importas.- esto ultimo, lo dijo acercándose a su rostro, sus alientos chocando, mientras él le daba un vistazo a esos labios rojizos._

_Estaba nerviosa, y el no necesitaba ver el sonrojo de ella para saberlo.-Y-yo...-_

_Se acercó un poco más, justo a un centímetro de su boca.-Hyuga...Me gustas.-_

_Notó su expresión, estaba sorprendida, y era incapaz de hablar. Se sentía triunfador, pues en ese momento supo que el no le era indiferente a la Hyuga, y eso, el lo iba tomar como una buena oportunidad, aquella, que el hace tiempo esperaba..._

_-Te voy a conquistar, aunque sea lo último que haga.- dijo.-Y cuando me gusta algo, lo obtengo.- susurro, antes de besarla descaradamente..."_

Después de eso el Uchiha se dedico a arrinconarla en cada oportunidad que tenía, en cada esquina del edificio educativo; y lo hacía con el único propósito de provocarla, le decía una que otra indirecta, que la dejaba por completo temblando, sin aliento, ante su _electrizante_ presencia. Claro, cabe destacar, que esa no fue la única vez que le robaba un beso, existieron varias de esas, hasta que en el proceso,Hinata Hyuga, se sintiera verdaderamente atraída por él. Un proceso que fue lento, pero seguro, donde por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke aprendió a ser paciente, Todo por una mujer.

Los resultados fueron la mejor recompensa que el obtuvo, ademas de que fue más de lo que él esperaba. Cuando en aquella fiesta en la casa de Naruto, en común, aquella extraña _conección_ naciente, entre ellos cambiara a un nivel más serio.

_"...No sabía cuando,no como pero ellos habían llegado a esos extremos con tan solo verse. Fue de una manera que nadie se dio cuenta de su desaparición. Mientras todos bailaban, bebían, comían y la pasaban bien, ellos lo pasaban mejor que todos ellos, en aquel pequeño espacio de aquel armario en el pasillo de esa casa._

___Ahí, ellos se besaban, como amantes hambrientos. Las manos de el rozando sus muslos, casi llegando abajo de su corta falda. Los brazos de ella estaban alrededor de su cuello, sus manos regando mas los negros mechones del chico. Entre mordiscos, saliva, lenguas batallando, y caricias sin frenos, suspiraban hasta el punto de jadear._

_Cada cual, recuperando el aire arrebatado, a su alrededor se sentían caliente, húmedo; sudaban de manera leve. Sus cuerpos, aún se mantenía pegados, negándose a soltarse; sus pechos bajaban y subían. Un silencio se formo entre ellos, mientras comprendía que era esa corriente que parecía atraerlos, ese corazón que bombeaba fuertemente...  
_

_-__¿Que me has hecho, Hyuga?- fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro, mientras la miraba fijamente._

_Ella solo se sonrojó.-Sasuke-kun...- se escucho bien como ella pronunciaba con sus labios su nombre._

___Sonrió de manera ladina.- No te puedo imaginar, haciendo esto con alguien más.- le dijo el pelinegro, la punta de su nariz acariciando su sonrosada mejilla.-Eres Mía, __¿lo entiendes? Totalmente mía.-_

_____Se sorprendió cuando la peliazul busco sus labios con los suyos, marcando un ritmo suave, tierno, como ella.-__¿Sabes? C-Creo que me puedo a-acostumbrar.-confesó, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, sus pómulos totalmente rojos._

_Le devolvió la sonrisa de lleno; lo había logrado, al fin Hyuga Hinata era absolutamente su chica, objeciones no existían. La beso en la frente, estrechándola entre sus brazos... _

_Se sentía satisfecho..."_

Y ese había sido el principio de muchas escapadas como la pareja secreta que eran; también existían las llamas clandestinas, las señales, el encerrarse en cualquier pequeña habitación. Solo para olvidar la realidad, y entrar de lleno aquello que sentían, aun con el peligro de ser descubiertos...

Ambos se habían vuelto adictos a la adrenalina.

¿Parar y aclarar todo? Eso no era opción para aquellos adolescentes, que únicamente se centraban en ellos mismos. Desde ese día, ambos sabían que había existido algo más que una simple conquista. Cada cual se preocupaba por el otro de manera celosa, y ellos estaban consciente de aquello. Por eso, cada uno, planeaba seguir descubriendo aquello que no dejaba que se separaran, _hasta el punto de arriesgarse._

Por eso estaban allí, escondidos en aquel callejón, sin nada más que hacer, solo seguir perdiendo el tiempo...pero juntos, al fin y al cabo.

-Hime...- llamó el Uchiha.-Tenemos que volver.- continuo por decir, en el proceso, rompiendo la conección entre ellos.

Por que como tantas otras veces, se había escapado a una pequeña cita, en la hora de almuerzo en pleno día escolar.

Hinata hizo un leve mohín con sus labios, que estaban totalmente rojos e hinchados. -Demo...- protestó silenciosamente.

-Yo tampoco quiero volver.- interrumpió el chico, mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla. Solo con ella, el se permitía ser cariñoso.

Ella salió del regazo de su novio, para acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto. Tan pronto ella estuvo bien acomodada, el Uchiha condujo, saliendo de su escondite , tomando algunas rutas para llegar a la calle principal.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le dijo el chico.

-Algo.- contesto ella.- Demo, no te preocupes, tan pronto llegue a la escuela comeré cualquier cosa.- prometió ella.

-Hmp. Como digas.-

-Sasuke-kun, ¿no va a comer?- le pregunto.

El pelinegro solo sonrió de manera ladina. -Hyuga,ya yo comí.- le dijo dando un breve vistazo a su boca.

Hinata no pudo decir o hacer, tan solo sentir como su rostro adquiría color. Para empezar, Sasuke no era un pervertido, era de todo menos eso... o eso decía el. Hinata era su novia, ademas de que el encantaba ser el causante de sus sonrojos. Eso era lo normal entre parejas, ¿no es así?

-Creo que deberías dejarme en aquella esquina.- comentó Hinata de pronto, pasada ya su vergüenza.

-Es una calle solitaria.- fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha.

-Demo...-

-No.- interrumpió antes lo dicho por ella, sin despegar los ojos de la carretera. Era muy peligroso, el no era tan ignorante para dejarla allí, con quien sabe que personas merodeando por ahí. Aun si su querida novia le rogaba.

-Y ¿que harás si me ven bajarme de tu auto?- pregunto silenciosamente la joven.

No contestó rápidamente; podía imaginar el gran dilema si se enteraba alguien de su relación, por un descuido suyo si los vieran llegando juntos. No era como otras veces que el solo la dejaba una calle antes, y veinte minutos después el aparecía. Todo sin levantar sospecha alguna.

No era que se avergonzara de lo que tenía, eso ya estaba aclarado desde mismo principio; sin embargo, sentía que no estaban preparados para la reacción del mundo cuando se diera a conocer que ellos eran mucho mas que simple conocidos y compañeros de escuela. En estos casos tenía que pensar por los dos, cosa que no era nada sencillo.

-Que se vayan haciéndose la idea.- aun así el dijo lo que pensaba.

La respuesta la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Que querría decir el con aquello?

-Sabes los problemas que vendrán.- no fue una advertencia, menos un reproche. Solo le dio el preludio de lo que sucedería si aquello que el decía, se hiciera realidad.

-Quizás ya va siendo hora de que se enteren.- termino el por zanjada aquella platica entre ellos.

La Hyuga, solo soltó un silencioso suspiro,mientras se recostaba en su asiento, cruzada de brazos. Su pareja, quizás, tuviera la razón. No se hallaba molesta, solo preocupada. Ella tenía temor de que los demás se enteraran de su relación. Su padre, el clan, los compañeros de clase, las fanáticas de su novio, la prensa...

Todo podría influenciar en aquello que ellos tenían. Había pasado tantas cosas hermosas junto a Sasuke, que tenía miedo de que todo aquello acabara. ¿Se estaba justificando? o ¿Cedía a la cobardía ante lo que le esperaba?

No lo sabía, pero lo que sí, era que estaba confundida consigo misma.

El auto se detuvo ante la luz roja que mostraba el semáforo de aquella avenida. El chico miro a la peliazul a su lado, sabía que estaba preocupada, y eso afectaba mucho en él. Quería decirle tantas cosas...pero por el momento, decidió que no diría nada. Chasqueo la lengua, mientras miraba hacia al frente, sin añadir nada a aquel incomodo silencio. Cada cual sumido en sus pensamientos, estos, de la persona que estaba a su lado. Ambos querían hablar, pero temían la reacción del otro. En esos momentos, aveces deseaban no ser tan distintos, no sabía como lo iba a tomar la persona contraria su opinión, ese era el problema de todo aquello.

Parejas... Que complicado se volvía todo cuando sentimientos estaban envueltos.

Hinata miró el exterior a través de la ventana del auto. Se estaba preguntado como reaccionaria su padre a todo esto. Por que Hyuga Hiashi, era alguien muy sensible con eso de que sus hijas tengan contacto, aunque fuera mínimo, con alguien no de su mismo sexo.

Aun recordaba cuando su pequeña hermana, Hanabi. Había recibido un beso en la mejilla, por compañero que vino a hacer un trabajo con ella. El Grito en el cielo que dio su padre, por algo tan inocente como aquello. Rió suavemente,su querido padre era un dramático cuando se trataba de sus hijas.

-¿Por que sonríes?- la voz de su novio hizo eco en sus oídos.

-Por nada en particular es solo que...- los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente ante lo que había visto. Se agachó con una rapidez nunca antes vista, antes de que _aquella_ persona repara de su presencia.

Sasuke por otro lado la miró extrañado. -¿Que te pasa?

-Estamos en graves problemas...- fue todo lo que dijo la chica.

-Hinata...¿de que hablas?- sin duda, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, y eso lo estaba preocupando.

-Mi padre...- dijo ella antes de tragar.- Estas a lado de el, y creo que me v-vio...-susurro ella de forma lenta.

Si su padre se daba cuenta que ella no estaba donde se supone que debería estar. Aquello olía a problemas... y si Hiashi descubría que su hija mayor estaba saliendo con el heredero de el Clan Uchiha, cosas muy graves pasarían.

Sasuke miró, hacia donde ella decía, encontrándose frente a frente con los ojos perlas del Líder del Clan Hyuga, padre de su novia, y su, aun sin saberlo, suegro.

Inconscientemente paso saliva por su garganta, cosa que solo su padre,Uchiha Fugaku, podía lograr. Miró rápidamente hacia al frente. Esta situación no era nada buena...

-Quédate ahí.- fue lo que dijo, mientras ponía en practica sus métodos de actuación. Esperaba que pronto le apareciera una señal para salir de esa situación. La realidad era que, su única esperanza para, por decirlo así, salvarse de su suegro, era el semáforo que estaba frente a el con la maldita luz roja.

...Lo cual tardaría una eternidad.

Hinata, estaba a filo, gracias a los nervios. ¿Si su padre la hubiera visto desde que habían estado allí? Oh No...Esperaba con toda su alma que, su padre, no hubiera notado nada. Sentía el bombeo de su corazón, lento, retumbado en sus oídos.

Ambos estaban así, las manos del Uchiha estaban pálidas por la fuerza que empleo al volante de su auto. La ansiedad salía latente por cada poro. Su manzana de Adán no dejaba de moverse al tratar de pasar saliva, el sudor bajaba lenta y molestosamente por su sien...

Fue la espera Más Tortuosa de su vida...

Observaba fijamente el semáforo, como si con sus ojos pudiese cambiar aquella luz irritante, supo de la existencia de alguien que pudiera causar tal ansiedad que sentía en esos momentos sentía, claro a parte de su padre. Sin embargo alguien más se añadía a la lista... y ese era al hombre que estaba al lado suyo.

...El Padre De Su Novia.

Los nervios los estaban traicionando, puesto que debían idear un plan, pero ni eso le salía. La situación que vivían no era nada fácil, ademas de inesperada, por que ninguno pensaba que algo como esto sucedería. Jamás se lo pensaron ni jugando.

De pronto, finalmente, la luz verde dio aparición. Sasuke, jamas recordara un día en que había pisado el acelerador hasta el fondo, como en aquel momento. Tomo una curva abierta, para alejarse de donde posiblemente Hiashi pudiera acudir.

Nunca había sentido tanta ansiedad de ser pillados de esa manera...

.

.

.

Tomo otra calle como atajo, para llegar lo más rápido a los limites cercanos del plantel escolar. Estacionado su auto a una calle antes. Ambos perfectamente acomodados en sus asientos. No se decían palabra alguna, se podía decir con total claridad que los adolescentes estaban traumatizados por lo ocurrido hace unos que habían pasado se quedaría grabado como brasas ardientes en su memoria, aun no lo podían asimilar; era como si vivieran una escena de una película de acción. Toda tensa y llena de pura adrenalina...

Cada cual en su mundo con el mismo pensamiento, preguntándose que sucederá desde aquel punto en adelante. Por que para ellos era imposible de creer que aquello le sucediera, justo en ese momento, de la manera en que ocurrió, toda una locura total.

Con que facilidad envidiable aparecían las Ironías...

Sasuke miro a la chica a su lado, que a pesar de estar callada, sus ojos hablaban la estupefacción, que lo más seguro sentía. -¿Estas bien?- le pregunto él.

Hinata tomó algo de tiempo antes de contestar, respiro hondo, dándole un paro al alboroto de sus emociones.- Hai.-contestó de manera un tanto monótona.- ¿Crees que me haya visto?- pregunto luego mientras le dirigía la mirada.

Vio la preocupación, la duda en los ojos perlados de su novia. -No lo se.- le contesto con las más pura verdad.

-Yo tampoco lo sé.- suspiró ella, para luego caer nuevamente en el silencio, sin consultar nada más por unos largos segundos.

El Uchiha rompió el silencio nuevamente. -¿Qué le dirás si te pregunta algo?-

-La única opción que tengo es mentir.- fue todo lo que le dijo, y era la verdad, mentirle a su padre era su único recurso.

Bufó.-Buena suerte con eso.- le dijo el pelinegro.

Ella solo sonrío, ella aceptaba el hecho de que para mentir, no era muy buena en el trabajo que digamos.-Aunque creo que sería mejor decir la verdad.-

Había reflexionado en aquello, puede que ya va siendo hora de que se enteren que ellos eran novios. La situación que vivían se los estaba dando a saber. Esta vez, no se sabe si fueron pillados o no, pero si no fue así, fue una lección para ellos entender que arriesgarse tenía sus consecuencias.

Sasuke la miro alarmado.-¿Qué?-

Ella también lo encaró, formándose le una mueca burlesca en sus labios.- 'Quizás ya va siendo hora de que se enteren.'- repitió las palabras, que anteriormente su novio había dicho; hecho que el capto rápidamente.

-Cállate.- fue lo que dijo él, mientras un creciente rosado pálido adornaba sus mejillas.

Ella solo rió suavemente.

-No te burles.- ordeno en tono débil.

-Gomen.- dijo mientras mordía su labio para ocultar su sonrisa.

-Hmp.- miró hacia un lado.

Sabía que estaba haciendo una rabieta como si fuera un niño, pero el era así cuando pasaba ese tipo de situación, y Hinata lo sabía. Ademas, esta pequeña atmósfera, hacia olvidar por un momento el verdadero problema.

-Discúlpame.- le dijo la Hyuga.-Onegai.-

Cuando empleaba ese tono suave, Sasuke,no podía negarse, era aveces frustrante ser débil ante ella, era como si con una sola palabra, se esfumara por arte de magia su enojo, por más grande o pequeño que fuera.

Se acerco al rostro de ella, notando que con su cercanía ella se ponía nerviosa.-Me voy a vengar.- le advirtió él.

Ella solo asintió antes de mirar el reloj de su móvil.- Sasuke, deberíamos irnos.- recordó.

Puso el auto en marcha, mientras iba conduciendo, mano en volante, adoptando una expresión seria.-Escúchame bien, por que esto es lo que harás si tu padre pregunta algo.

-Hai.- fue todo lo que dijo ella, mientras rodaba los ojos internamente, para después prestar atención a las palabras 'sabias' de su novio. Esperaba que las instrucciones de el resultaran, por que sí no, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría...

.

.

Luego de calmar una vez más sus emociones en la escuela, que Sasuke le dijera lo que tenía que ser. Lamentablemente había llegado a su casa. Tan pronto entro fue recibida por su madre, Hyuga Hiromi.

-¿Como te fue en la escuela?- pregunto ella.

-Bien.- dijo.- Como siempre.-

-Me alegra.- sonrió.-Tu padre me dijo que desea hablar contigo.-

Sintió los nervios crecer en su interior. -¿A-Ah sí?-

Noto que su madre la miró extrañada.-Hai.- dijo.- ¿Paso algo?

-No... que yo sepa.- le dijo lentamente. -Me iré a refrescar antes de hablar con él.-

-Esta bien, querida.- la dejo ir la dama Hyuga, mientras miraba a su hija mayor de espalda.

-Le pasa algo.- la voz de la castaña, la hermana menor, Hanabi.

-¿También lo notaste?- pregunto Hiromi, mientras ingresaban en la cocina.

-Desde hace tiempo.-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Hace tiempo que mi hermana, actúa extraño.- le dijo.- Actúa como enamorada.-

-Hinata enamorada.- repitió la peliazul mujer, por alguna razón le agrado esa idea.- Ya pronto veremos a un joven tocando la puerta, ¿neh, Hanabi-chan?-

Ella solo se alzó de hombros.

-Quien sabe puede que muy pronto este aquí.- fue lo ultimo que pronunció antes de meterse en la cocina de la gran casa, tarareando una canción.

.

Se encontraba frente a frente, veía a su padre,que tranquilamente bebía el té verde de la taza que tenía en su mano izquierda, degustando lo sorbo por sorbo. Mientras ella trataba de que su taza no se le resbalara de sus temblorosas manos, trataba de mantenerse tranquila, serena, sin levantar sospecha alguna del temor que tenía por dentro.

Cuando su padre estaba tranquilo, sabía que, eso era señal de preocuparse.

'Por Kami, ya sabe...' eso era todo lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica.

Tanto silencio era lo que reinaba en el estudio de su padre, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, pero tenía que controlarse, aunque por el momento pareciera una tarea tiránica.

-¿De que quería hablar, Otto-san?- empezó la conversación la chica, controlando el temblor que amenazaba con interferir con su hablar.

Vio como el la miraba fijamente, bajó su taza.- Verás Hinata, hoy me pasó algo muy...extraño.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Hai.- fue lo que dijo.- ¿No tienes idea de que?-

La pregunta la descontroló; eso no se lo esperaba. Aun, hizo un esfuerzo por no dejarse notar, aun así...-N-No, Otto-san-

-¿Segura?-

_"Pase lo que pase, mantén el rostro sereno." _

Las palabras de Sasuke resonaron en su cabeza.

-Hai.- le dijo ella.

_"Siempre disimula seguridad, aunque te estés muriendo por dentro."_

Su padre concentró su mirada en la suya, los nervios volvieron, y el silencio reino nuevamente. Ella podía escuchar cada insignificante detalle, el reloj marcando los segundos, su respiración... todo, y eso no la ayudaba en nada. Estaba aterrada en como los ojos de su padre la apuntaban de manera insistente.

_"Si te mira fijamente, no te concentres tanto en ello, demo, no le huyas."_

Se dio animo a sí misma, y procedió hacer como Sasuke le había instruido. Parecía un duelo de miradas por unos segundos.

-Padre, n-no entiendo lo que p-pasa- eso no era una mentira, era una media verdad.

El patriarca se retiro, antes los vocablos de su hija, se agarro el puente de la nariz, para después relajar su postura, antes de contestar. -No, nada.- le dijo el. -Puedes retirarte.-

Se sorprendió, la dejaba ir. Así, ¿nada mas? Le pareció irreal; su padre que, siempre se había vanagloriado de tener una percepción envidiable la dejaba ir ¿así como así?

¿Le habría creído? Esa es la pregunta. Y si no era así, ¿que motivo tendría para no reclamarle?

Todas esas preguntas cruzaban por su mente mientras salía de aquella pequeña reunión con el patriarca Hyuga.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación, donde la primogenita del patriarca Hyuga, habia salido. Hiashi, se quedaba pensativo por unos instantes, mientras rememoraba aquel suceso que habia pasado aquel medio dia. Busco entre sus documentos un papel rosado, con una receta medica.

-Creo que debería hacerme un examen de la vista.- mascullo con su voz gruesa,mientras examinaba el papel.

.

.

Una hora después, mientras estaba encima de su cama atendiendo algunos deberes, recibió una llamada.

-¿Como te fue?- se hizo escuchar la voz de su novio.

-No tan grave como pensaba.- le confeso la Hyuga.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Me dijo que había visto algo extraño.-

-¿Nada más?-

-No, nada más.-

-¿Como lo notaste?

-No te se decir, padre no es muy expresivo que digamos.-

Sasuke, se permitió respirar, estaba nervioso, tan pronto había visto a Hinata irse de la escuela, no dejo de estar ansioso, miraba a su celular cada segundo, por si ella llamaba, para decirle algo como: "Ya Saben."

Se hubieran metido en un gran problema, y al notar a Hinata tranquilo, eso le dio a decir algo bueno.

-Hmp. Tuvimos suerte.- fue lo que le dijo.

-Hai, aun no puedo creerlo de solo acordarme me pongo nerviosa.-

-Ni me lo digas

-Por el momento, no hay más peligro.-

-Tendremos que irnos con más cuidado en nuestras salidas.-

-Hai.-

Siguieron hablando por unos minutos más, ya que las cosas se habían relajado, poco a poco las cosas se tornaban como antes. Pero ambos habían aprendido una lección, una que siempre recordaría.

.

.

.

Al otro día en la escuela, todo parecía normal, los estudiantes haciendo sus labores, hablando con sus compañeros, planeando lo que harían el fin de semana, parejas paseando de la mano por los alrededores de la escuela. Otros deseaban irse de ese lugar. Maestros con ganas de no dar las clases, otros agotando las energías...En fin cada cual hacia lo que quería en el receso.

Sasuke caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, hasta que vio algo que siempre le había llamado la atención; algo bajito y adorable.

Hinata, que caminaba distraída por aquel pasillo escolar, se encontró de frente con la mirada de cierto pelinegro que desde hacia tiempo le hacía el corazón bombear con fuerza y rapidez.

Ambos se miraron, un silencio, nadie mas que ello: una puerta, una habitación de allí. Solo unos segundos para entenderse cada cual...

De un momento a otro estaban dentro del armario de la escuela; solo bastó aquello para que ellos se encerraran allí ante la ignorancia de los demás.

-Sasuke..- fue lo que dijo ella al sentir el aliento del en su cuello.

-Te dije que me iba a vengar, Hime.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de que la besara con necesidad.

Por que no importaba que ayer fueran _Casi Pillados..._

Ellos siempre se arriesgaban de más.

* * *

**¡Wow! Salió mas largo de lo que yo pense!**

**Pero ¡Me gusto!**

**Ese Fue ¡Mi primer One-Shot!**

**Inspirado por una experiencia ****verídica**

**¡Gracias por Leer!**

**Si les gusto pueden dejarme un comentario, y si no ****Tambien... xD**

**!Por cierto! Si Hay Lectores que Siguen Mi Otro Fic **

_**El Drama de Hinata**_

**No se enojen. Estoy trabajando con el Capitulo!**

**Perdonen los Horrores Ortográficos**

**Y Nada que la pasen Bien En el Fin Del Mundo!**

**Sayo!**

**-_LaCrazyWriter_**


End file.
